Death Mission
by Alice Darling
Summary: Name: Bella Swan; Age: 14; School: Royal Academy; Occupation: Kicking your butt; Job: Assassin/Spy; Love of your life: I'm still thinking Bella meets some new kids at her school. There's bound to be drama, and definitely adventure. Will be BxE.
1. A Look At The Past

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything Twilight related. I only wish I did... preferably Jazz.

**Author's Note: **Thanks for reading Death Mission! This idea has been floating around a bit in my head for a while. Enjoy! :) And a huge thank you to my beta, princessjob! She's absolutely fantasticalistical. Read her stories. -hint hint-

**CHAPTER 1. A LOOK AT THE PAST**

Last year on August 23, my family and I were attacked. I guess that wouldn't be a big deal for any other family, but considering what my

parents did for a living, it was.

You see, my parents, Renee and Charlie, both had a special kind of job. Jobs that had a huge impact on my life, I can assure you that.

See, Renee was an assassin and Charlie was a spy.

You can tell what I mean by "a huge impact" now.

Only to make things a tad bit worse was that they were the best.

It was about one or two o' clock in the morning when I heard the windows crash from downstairs. I rushed down the stairs, but stayed out of sight.

What I saw in front of me right then was a surprising sight, and I don't think I'll ever be able to get it out of my mind. There stood a circle of many people wearing all black with shockblasters in their hands, and in the middle of it all was, of course, Charlie and Renee.

I saw Renee's glance and tugged on my left ear once, which meant one thing: I'm going in.

I checked my eyes to make sure that I didn't forget to put my 'special contacts' back in after I finished cleaning a while ago. I blinked five times rapidly to activate the contacts to radar-vision mode.

The world around me turned red as I opened my eyes again.

I saw my parents blink rapidly as well. I nodded at them.

"Lights off," I whispered.

The lights shut down and we snapped into action. With nine years of training in play, I knocked out a guy with a spinning kick aimed at the hip, then another with a karate chop at the back of the neck. They both dropped, unconscious.

A guy to the right of me and another behind tried a sneak attack, but it wasn't going to work. I jumped out of the way when they attacked and they met each other head on.

A quiet intake of breath made my head spin around.

Renee was having trouble as six individuals ganged up on her. She pulled out two guns from behind her back. She was usually able to shoot five of them in less than 30 seconds, but one person was lucky and got in a shot that stopped her bullets completely. A shot that killed her.

"Renee!" I screamed as I took down two more people. _Where the hell are all of these people coming from?!_ I screamed in my head as three more flew toward me.

I heard Charlie grunt as someone kicked him in the stomach. It was a mistake that I stopped paying attention to my surroundings, resulting in me getting the breath knocked out of me with a sharp karate chop between my shoulder blades. I sucked in a deep breath and flipped backwards to avoid another kick that was coming at me, then lashed out with a kick of my own.

Charlie was holding his own against six people, but four more were making their way toward him. I tried to reach him, but everywhere I went, people were attacking me.

"Charlie!" I yelled as he fell to the ground.

I couldn't take it anymore. Renee had told me how hard it was to be an assassin because her job was to 'take care' of interferers. Now, I'm glad that I was able to convince her to train me because I knew it was going to come in handy right about, oh say... right about then.

A person to the left of me was -thankfully- holding a shockblaster in their hands. I grabbed onto their arm as the tried to hit me with the butt of the gun. _Use their force against them_, Renee had told me during a training session. I went with their force and flipped them frontward, then took the blaster out of their hands.

My head snapped to the side as someone punched me. _Sometimes, when your enemy attacks you, they give you an advantage_. Now, I finally understood what the meaning of that sentence was. Renee told me that I had to figure that one out by myself. I went with the momentum and came spinning back planting a hard roundhouse kick to their chest. I heard a satisfying 'oof' as they fell.

I looked back over to where Charlie was and right then, he was losing... horribly.

I pulled the shockblaster apart into two pieces and used the pieces like swords.

"Charlie!" I screamed as he went down again.

"Isabella! Isabella, go! Get away from here! This isn't your fault! Just go and be - argh!" he yelled.

I attached the blaster back together and started using it the way you were supposed to. The deadly way. People around me started falling at a rapid pace, but as more fell, more appeared.

"Isabella! Did you not hear me?! I said go! This is an order!" he yelled.

I didn't make any movements that would say that I would be leaving, but kept on fighting. Although, I did yell, "Give me a name!"

"Laurent...James...and VICTORIA!" He yelled out in between punches.

I looked at him and nodded. We both knew that he wouldn't be able to last any longer without me there to help out, and we were just barely able to hold them all off as it was. Even with Renee. There were just too many people. The only other way was a sacrifice; self-destruct.

I grabbed the keys to our cars and ran out the front door, but not without -of course- having to knock out a few more people.

Our actual garage was at a different location than the house garage. The house garage contained our... I guess the regular cars. At the other garage that Charlie and I fixed up were our real cars. Fast cars. Fast, expensive, tuned up by me, cars. When I say tuned up by me, it that means they have better engines and other parts.

I ran toward the garage - about a five mile run. A mile away from the house, a thunderous 'boom' sounded. I blocked out any emotion that surged through me, but I did say a quiet good-bye to Charlie.

That's when I met my selector, Shane Stanton. About two miles from the garage, a car came up behind me. I thought that it was the people that had attacked me from before, so I did the only thing that came naturally to me. I shot at it. I shot the front tires and the driver's side of the window - all perfect shots. The car screeched to a stop, the driver surrendering.

I put the gun at my side signaling that I accepted their surrender, but any funny business and they're going down.

A man stepped out of the car. He had dirty blond hair, brown eyes and an athletic build up. Quite tall if I may say so myself.

I saw no one else get out of the car other than him, so I figured that he was alone. I was correct.

"State your business," I told him formally and firmly, just like Charlie had taught me. Renee had gone over my tone as well, and formality.

He chuckled and I narrowed my eyes at him. "Straight to the point I see. My name is Shane Stanton. I'm a selector for the school Royal Academy."

I snorted, "I know that school. Not many people get in either. They say you need talent, although, no one ever states what kind of talent. What do you want me for?" I asked him, even though I already knew. Everyone in my family has gone to Royal Academy, so of course I knew all about it. Home of the Vampires. _Oh joy_, I stated sarcastically mentally. Not really a big fan of the school spirit. _That's going to change!_ My subconscious told me. I groaned internally and honestly; it was right.

"Well don't you know?" He asked astonished. "You're the only kid that I know of that has this excellent of a talent."

I laughed, "Thanks for the compliment, Stanton, but I already knew that," I spat at him, "There aren't very many people like me out there. If there were... well then those other kids are in for a rude awakening." I cracked my knuckles to prove my point, then smiled smugly at him.

"So how about it?" he asked.

I pretended to think about it, although I already knew that I had nowhere else to go and this was probably the best choice for me, but I didn't want to give him the sastisfaction of knowing how truly needing I actually was.

"Gee, I don't know. Maybe. First, I want to run, so try and keep up!"

Then without any other hesitation, I took off running... fast, leaving him behind not bothering to hear his response. _If he wants my talent, then he'll follow_, I told myself. Sure enough he did take off running after me, but he wasn't as fast as I thought he was. About half a mile away from the garage, I slowed down to a walk. Not because I was tired or anything (I have great endurance), but so he could catch up. He was about a little more than a quarter mile behind.

Finally, he caught up to me about... a long time later. We had already arrived at the house where the garage was.

"You're not very fast," I said straightforward since I never really cared if they felt awkward or anything else. "Not even in good shape either," I added once I saw how hard he was breathing. It looked as if he just ran a huge marathon and he actually only ran two miles. I sighed. "You need a lot more exercise."

I walked up to the old empty house and went around to where the backyard was. I vaulted over the fence easily and turned around to watch how he got over. Sadly, he just climbed over, and even that took him a while.

"What are we doing here?" he asked still a bit breathless.

"I'm getting something," I told him simply.

He stopped asking questions after that since I started being a bit vague. Just a bit. We were nearing a small pond in the middle of the large backyard that was surrounded with smooth and jagged rocks.

"Do you want to go first?" I asked him politely. _Well, that's a first._

"Go where?" he asked, "In the house?"

I sighed and pushed him towards the pond. When we were standing on the rocks I said, "Watch out below!" Then I shoved him a bit forwards and he fell into the pond.

I walked back towards the patio, then ran forwards into a cartwheel, backflip, then an aerial into the pond, laughing all the while.

I landed lithely at the bottom only to find Shane rubbing his butt where he fell.

I laughed, "Nice landing."

He smiled sarcastically, "Oh thanks. It was absolutely terrific." I smiled innocently, "Hologram. Very smart. Who's idea was it?"

"Mine. I told father that we might want to hide this place so no one else could get in. What a better way then have the entrance as a pond! Quite hilarious if you ask me. Mother freaked the first time she saw me come down here. She thought I was a tad bit crazier then usual to go flying into a pond - which she thought wasn't very shallow." I laughed as I remembered Renee's face turn from amused, when I was flipping around, to horror as I flipped into the pond.

"You're a very intelligent girl," he told me.

"As if I didn't already know that," I replied smugly.

At the bottom of the pond was a concrete-looking room, but on the north side, there was a complicated-looking door with a number pad and a card scanner.

"You have a card, right?" he asked me warily.

I laughed, "You're not supposed to use a card. That's the way I built it. It's a decoy."

I went to the other side of the door where the pad and scanner was and kicked the bottom twice, then hit the top once. Yet another sophisticated-looking piece of technology slid out from the wall. There was one near my head and another close to my stomach. The one near my head scanned the right side of my face, and checked my eyes for identification. I dipped my fingers into a gel - the drawer with green grid lines near my stomach - and it scanned my fingerprints to make sure I really was someone that was allowed down here. After all of that happened, I spoke my password -which was only voice activated.

Finally the door slid open.

"Well, that took a while," Shane said, while laughing.

I just shrugged, "Usually it doesn't take very long. It only took long because you've delayed me quite a bit."

He caught the pointed look that I was giving him and looked forward. I could see a faint blush builing upon his cheeks. He opened his mouth again to say something, but instead, he gasped, and his eyes got wide. So wide I thought that they were going to fall out of his eye sockets! Well, wouldn't _that_ be a sight? Oh sarcasm.

I walked past Charlie's orange Abt R8 and yellow Maclaren F1 GT and to the left of all of that was Renee's silver Chrysler ME Four-Twelve and Koenigsegg CCX.

My eyes lingered on the cars as I gave a sad sigh. _They'll never be able to drive these cars ever again. _I told myself. I knew it was wrong to think that they were actually dead, but I saw it. Maybe Charlie made it out... _No! _I can't think like that. It would only get my hopes up and I didn't want anything like that to happen. _At least I can still work on the cars. _Oh god. I sound like a bitch right now. _Jee_z. _Get it together, Swan!_

"Who's cars are these?" Shane asked me as we passed their cars.

"My parents."

Finally, at the end of the garage, were _my own_ cars. Well, two of them were cars; the other was a motorcycle.

In the middle was my blue Yamaha YZF-R1, to the left was my yellow Chevrolet Corvette Z06 and to the right of it was my silver Saleen S7 Twin Turbo. **(A/N: Pictures of cars/motorcycle on profile.)**

"Wow," he breathed. "Who owns those?"

I looked at him skeptically. "Mine. Who else would they belong to?"

"Nice."

I smiled, "Thanks. I've done a lot of work on them. All of them actually."

"Wait... you can drive?" he looked at me skeptically.

I snorted, "Um, yeah. I thought you knew that. I mean, why else would the cars be in here if I couldn't drive them?" I thought about it for a second, "Ugh, I would be so depressed if I wasn't allowed to drive at all. Well, good thing I'm me then."

I walked up to my S7 and slid my hand across the hood. I sighed quietly and thought back to all the driving lessons that I got and laughed quietly to myself.

_All I'm saying is do you, do you want to lose it all_

_'Cause this is more than just a dance hall drug_

_You can't wait to fall in love_

_All I'm saying is do you, do you want to learn to fly_

_Then you should pack it up and say goodbye_

_'Cause when the push comes to the shove, it's just a dance hall drug_

I snapped out of my little memory re-run and flipped out my sidekick.

"Uncle Demetri..." I said quietly. I knew he had already gotten the news of my parents' death, and I definitely knew that he was going to have somethign to say about it. See, Demetri isn't really my uncle, but more like one of my trainers... somewhat at least. He's Renee's old assassin buddy.

"Isabella Marie Sawn," he sighed and started over again, "Izz... are you okay?"

"Um... I'm doing fine, Demetri," I replied, slightly confused by his tone of voice. Usually he doesn't call to ask me if 'I'm okay' or anything. Just usually business, or messing around, but never 'Are you okay'.

He chucked quietly, "Yes, I know. Okay, I'll bet that Shane is standing somewhere near you, right?"

I laughed, "Yes sir, he is. But might I ask, how in the world do you know?"

"Izz, I'm astounded. Surely I would know the selectors of the one and only notorious Royal Academy! Kidding. No one really knows about that school... except that it's the best! Oh, and I heard him sigh, and it sounded like the one where he really wants something. That was quite a dead give-a-way. Is he looking at one of _your_ cars?"

"Um, Demetri?"

"Yes Izz?"

"Shut up."

He laughed, "Okay, down to business. You are accepting Shane's proposal and go to Royal, got me?" He told me sternly.

I knew that he wasn't kidding around, but I had already made up my mind to go. I knew that I couldn't be anywhere near Demetri - he had his own problems to deal with.

"No need to be stern, Demetri. I was already going to accept," I told him. "You know the rules of the family."

"That I do, Izz. You'll knock those students and teachers right off their feet, I can promise you that! Are you going to be in their sports?" he asked me.

"Of course! You know that I need to be. Didn't you know that already?" I asked him, a bit astonished that he didn't know.

"Of course I already knew that, Izz." I thought I could even hear his smile over the phone. "Okay, time to go. Tell him that you accept, and I'll make sure that everything's covered up. Don't worry about that... even though you were probably trained not to - okay, off track. Have fun at your new school, Izz!"

"Thank you Demetri. I'll call you when the tests are done." I groaned quietly and hung up.

"So I guess you're driving over there? To Royal I mean." Shane asked me.

I turned around to face him and nodded. He looked longingly at my Corvette and I laughed. He snapped out of his reverie and glared at me.

I threw him the keys to the car, "You can drive from here to Royal." He smiled joyfully and made his way to the driver's side. "If I see one scratch on that car, you're dead and I mean it." I told him seriously. He gulped and nodded, while I laughed quietly.

"Do you think you can ask someone to bring my bike over to the school? I don't want to put it in the car or anything. Might get scratched... never mind. I'll put it in there anyways." I mumbled the last part quietly to myself and popped open the trunk to the S7.

I walked to my Yamaha, snapped up the kickstand and rolled it over to the trunk. I lifted it up easily and gently put it in the back. I made sure to tie it down securely so it wouldn't get thrown around while I was driving.

"Need any help with that?"

Shane stepped up beside me and I smiled at him, "Nope. I'm just about done here. Ready to go?" He nodded and we hopped into our -my- cars.

I started the S7 and revved the engine a couple of times, Shane did the same too.

"How are we getting out of here?" he asked.

I laughed, "The garage door of course! By the way, where's the school?"

"Virginia. It's on the border near Maryland."

"Oh, okay then. Race you to Virginia! First one to the border is the winner!"

I put the S7 into drive and sped off straight for the wall in front of us. Can you guess what it was? Yep, another hologram - programmed by me. We sped off into the night, battling it out for first place as we headed across America. I, of course, was the first one to meet the borderline by 30 seconds but let him lead the way to Royal Academy, laughing all the while.

Royal Academy is a very grand sight to take in all at once, but I somehow managed. The programmers there were smart enough to use holograms to cover everything up, like a huge see - through dome so everyone outside of the gates would see a very expensive looking Prep Academy, but thankfully it was no where near a PREP academy. That would definitely freak me out. Inside the gates was the true grand sight. The building was just as it had looked outside, old and, well, old. There was a track, a soccer/football field, tennis field and all these other amazing things. It was really awesome.

There I met the headmaster, Mr. Granger. He was definitely fit and looked like a spy himself. Handsome with his hazel eyes and dirty blond hair, and tall, but shorter than Shane. Mr. G (as I call him) is a pretty nice guy when he wants to be, and when he's not being the actual headmaster and all. Mr. G's the one that gave me my 'test', but it wasn't anything like I expected.

I was putting all of my stuff into my room - Renee's old room when she went here, Charlie's was down the hallway- and two people crashed into my room! One came through the window and the other through the door. I guess you can say that I wasn't exactly frightened, but I was definitely ready to fight. One of them came at me head on, and my training kicked in. After a while of fighting and toying with each of them, I was able to knock them both down. The two people took off their masks and smiled at me. That was the day that I met my two best friends, Evelyn Angel and Dameon Taylor. **(A/N: Pictures of Eve and Dameon on profile.) **If I was being honest, they were both absolutely gorgeous. Eve was the prettiest girl that I had ever seen, and she had the biggest heart. She's was 16 (almost 17), tall, blond and had really pretty green eyes. Dameon was absolutely stunning as well, and was just an all around awesome guy. 17, taller than Eve by a few inches, blond, with green eyes. People always think that Eve and Dameon are brother and sister, but they are definitely far from it.

After all of my tests at Royal were over, I trained more, impressed more people, and got myself a title at the academy. I found out that Eve and Dameon were at the top too, but I was the only assassin/spy there. Eve was top spy and Dameon was top assassin. Another thing that I found out was that their idols were, surprisingly, Renee and Charlie.

"Bella!!"

I looked up from Lily White (my white laptop) and saw Dameon and Eve starring at me.

"Are you typing your journal again? I mean, come on. You invited us in, and you just sat down on your bed and forgot about us!" Dameon asked me.

I smiled innocently and nodded and Eve laughed, "Told you, but does anyone ever listen to little Eve?"

I laughed this time. "Eve, you are far from being 'little'. If anyone's little, it's me. I'm still the youngest here at this damn school. They need to get some more talent!"

Dameon sighed, "Bella, that's what we've been trying to tell you for the past 10 minutes. There are five new recruits coming. The youngest one is only a year older than you."

"Great. Just when Shane thinks it's time again to bring new talented students here. Remind me, why do we have to go to this so called 'meeting'?" I asked him, slightly annoyed.

Eve and I looked at him and he sighed yet again, "We have to go because we're the best, and we need to show them what Vampires are like."

I smiled innocently and nodded at him, "Okay then. Let me get out of my pj's and I'll meet you down there. Are we matching?"

Eve nodded at me and pointed to what they were wearing, and I laughed, "Right, okay then. Be down in," I thought about how much time I actually need, "Ten minutes."

They walked out the door, and I closed Lily White and walked over to my walk-in closet. I pulled down A blue tank, a black half-jacket and some skinny jeans. I pulled off my pajamas, an outfit which consisted of shorts and a tank top. I pulled on the clothes and walked back out of the closet. I attached my jewelry to myself - all 3 pairs of earrings, the necklace that Dameon gave me last year, my promise ring from Eve and Dameon, and checked my belly ring. **(A/N: Belly ring on profile.)** My black heart choker always stayed on. I put on some black eyeliner and dark eye shadow, giving me that shadowy look. I checked myself over once, smiled and walked out of the room, grabbing my sidekick and shoes on the way out.

Eve and Dameon were waiting downstairs. Eve was wearing clothes close to mine, except her tank was green and Dameon was wearing a black tight fitting shirt that showed his muscles with some baggy jeans.

We walked out of the Warren building, moving in sync, readying ourselves for what was to come next. I stood in the middle of them, Dameon to my right and Eve to my left.

"Let's teach these new kids," Eve started.

"What they're really in for," Dameon said.

"Because it's going to be a rude awakening." I finished off.


	2. The New Students

**Disclaimer: Do I own kick-ass Bella? Sadly, no I don't. I do own Dameon and Eve though. Twilight is not mine, but the plot is definitely 100 percent mine.**

**Dedication: My little sister! She's 13 today! (:**

**Author's Note: Thanks so much to the people that reviewed last chapter and stuck by me while I wrote this. I know it took months. Stupid school, stupid surgery… sniffs Hope you like this chapter! There are some appearances that must be made. wink wink Oh, and just to clear the air, Mr. G isn't from Harry Potter or any of that. It's just a name. Thanks princessjob for beta-ing again! You rock. Well… Onwards! **

**2. NEW STUDENTS**

* * *

"All students report to the north gym. All students report to the north gym."

I winced as the speakers admitted a high frequency buzzing noise when Mr. G turned off the intercom.

"Mr. G needs to get those damn speakers fixed," Eve complained.

"The stupid buzzing noise is going to ruin my eardrums," I added.

Dameon rolled his eyes, "It's not that bad. At least not that bad compared to you, Bells."

"What about me?" I asked him, hurt.

"What with you in your dorm blasting that music that makes the walls vibrate, or you being a rock star and singing into your microphone and jamming it out on your electric guitar. How high is the volume on your amp, anyway?"

Eve laughed and I just smiled, "Not high," he gave me a look that meant 'seriously', "to me a least." I added to make it more specific.

"Come on you two, let's get to the gym before Granger calls us over the intercom," Eve said, "Let's run!"

With that said, we started running for the gym. We were around 20 yards away when the hair on the back of my neck stood up; it seemed like Eve and Dameon's did too. We quickly turned around and came face to face with our 'enemy group'.

"Swan. Taylor. Angel," he sneered.

"Hello, Black, Newton, Stanley, aaaaaand Mallory. Looks like the gang's all here!" I said with fake enthusiasm.

Everyone else just barely inclined their heads towards the other group to acknowledge their presence.

Jacob rolled his eyes, "Whatever, Swan. Just know that we're watching you, and you won't win this year's trophy. Oh, and might I add that we're kicking you out of your building. It belongs to us."

I laughed, as did Dameon and Eve. "I've beaten you in all the practice trials and I beat you last year. I'll have no problem beating you again; you can count on that. Oh, and just try and kick me out. Your ass will be across the nation before you get anywhere near that goal."

We started walking away when I saw a red dot on my shoulder out of the corner of my eye.

I kicked off the ground with a hard push twisting into a backhand spring. While in the air, a small sleep dart whizzed past my head, flying through my hair, and hit the ground. I landed, stuck my form and, glared at Jacob.

"What's your freaking problem, Black?!" I screamed.

"You wanna know what my problem is, Swan? It's you! Ever since you came here, you've messed everything up," he screamed back.

I just sighed and turned back around to walk to the north gym with Dameon and Eve by my side.

When we pushed through the doors of the gym, everyone suddenly went silent and stared. Eve rolled her eyes and we made our way to the front of the gym and took our seats next to where the new students would sit when they came out.

When Mr. Granger came through the doors, we all stood up, and bowed to show respect. He motioned with his hands for us to sit back down.

He walked to the front of the gym where we were sitting and turned to face all of the students.

"Students of Royal Academy, you know that every year we get new recruits, am I correct?"

"Yes sir," we all answered simultaneously, sounding like a bunch of robots I'm sure.

"Today, our selector Shane has chosen five new students to attend Royal Academy. I present to you the five students."

I watched as five kids walked through the double doors and made their way to the front of the gym.

There were three boys and two girls. Of the three boys, one was very big - huge like a weight lifter with dark, curly brown hair and brown eyes. Another was taller, leaner, but still muscular, had beach blond hair and blue eyes. The last was lanky, not as muscular, with untidy, strange, auburn-colored hair and bright green eyes.

The girls were opposites. The tall one was statuesque. She had a figure that any girl would die for, with long wavy golden hair and blue eyes. The other girl was short and pixie-like. Her hair was cropped short and it give her an 'I just got electrocuted' style. Kind of like those scientists with the funky spiked up hair. Her eyes were a bright green and matched the auburn-haired kid's.

"First we have Emmett McCartney, Jasper Whitlock and Edward Masen. Next we have Rosalie Hale and Alice Brandon."

Each one of them was given a sleep shot bracelet and a shock blaster for training. They walked off the stage and bowed to Mr. G, then walked out the doors again.

"You all are dismissed."

After his dismissal, noise erupted from the students as they started talking about the new kids. From what I could tell, all the girls were fawning over the guys and the guys were heads over heels for the girls.

I rolled my eyes, "You guys wanna go do some training?"

Dameon smiled, "Which kind of training, Bella?"

Eve laughed, "Hard core."

We linked arms and skipped out the doors we came through earlier and walked towards our rooms again.

"So Bella," Eve started, "it looked like one of those guys was staring at you."

"Oh please, Eve. I'll bet they were looking at you," I laughed.

She put her hand over her heart, "I'm glad you think I'm so gorgeous, Bella! I think so too."

Dameon nudged me with his hip as we laughed at Eve's confidence.

"Really Bella, I think that one kid, what was his name... Edward I think, yeah, I think he has an infatuation with you," Dameon added.

I groaned, "You two are unbelievable."

"Shut up Bella. You're gorgeous, and you know it. Dameon thinks so too, right Dameon?"

I stopped and turned to look at Dameon and Eve. "Yes, tell me Dameon, what do you think of me?" I asked him as I crossed my arms over my chest.

He simply smiled, "Bella, Bella, Bel-lah. What I think of you is my business, but if you must know, if you were more around my age, I would have a major crush on you."

I leaned up and kissed his cheek, "It never would have worked," I whispered in his ear.

Eve laughed and punched his shoulder, "Oh! Dameon Taylor got let down, and harshly! That's a burn!"

We high-fived and linked arms with Dameon again, who was pretending to look glum.

Eventually we arrived at our rooms. We went our separate ways to get together our equipment for the training we were going to be doing today.

I grabbed my paint ball guns and filled them up full and grabbed the keys to my Corvette and M3, just in case. I had a feeling that I would need them. These paint ball guns were made by me and Eve a few weeks ago in Weapons 101. We got a bit bored after the test run with the new and improved shock blasters - by us. Anyway, these paint ball gun is different because even though it fires paint balls, it acts as if it's a normal gun as well. It has all the parts of a gun, minus that it doesn't use bullets, and when you pull the trigger, it sounds just like a gun. Oh, and a bonus is that we got it to shoot just like a gun - fast.

In front of the building, Eve and Dameon were filling up their guns.

"Jeez, don't you two ever come down prepared?" I joked.

Dameon laughed while Eve just kept loading her gun, the other one already loaded.

We walked over to our garage, and when I say _our garage_ I literally mean _our garage_. Most of the other kids on campus didn't have cars and, if they did, they wouldn't have been as expensive as ours, 

so Royal gave us our own garage. Also because we're in love with our cars and would probably kill someone if they got damaged in any way.

Dameon made his way towards his Vanquish - trying to be stealthy - when I stepped out in front of him, arms crossed over my chest, yet again.

"What?" he asked.

"Don't you dare even think about it."

He backed up a little bit, "Don't I dare think of what?"

I stepped forward and glared at him. "Don't you dare think about driving your Vanquish."

He put his palms up in front of him as if to stop me, "Alright! Alright, don't give me that face. It freaks me out. It's like your plotting some diabolical plan to take over the world, which I bet you could. Why can't I drive the Vanquish?"

"Well, because last time you wrecked it! Oh, and maybe the fact that it took me two weeks to repair all the damages!" I screamed.

"Oh, right. Well, it wasn't my fault," he tried to reason with me.

I rolled my eyes, "Right. It wasn't your fault, I'm so sorry. That freaking huge wall must of had moved into your way!"

"Can I take your M3 then?"

I took the keys out of my pocket and held them out to Dameon. Right before he grabbed them, I yanked them back, "If you wreck my car, I will do devastating things to your precious Vanquish that even you, Dameon Taylor, could never imagine. Am I clear?"

He gulped and nodded. "Clear, very clear."

"Good," I handed over the keys him and walked over to my Corvette, feeling a little bit sorry for threatening his Vanquish. _He had to learn his lesson sometime_, I reminded myself.

"Yo, Bella, Dameon and I are gonna chase you today," Eve told me as she climbed into her Porsche.

I laughed, "Awesome! You know I love being the bad guy."

I climbed into my Corvette and revved the engine, readying myself for the task ahead of me.

I sighed, "They better not make me do something stupid again."

We all revved our engines and headed out to the obstacle track that we built last semester.

"Okay Bella, we need to know how we're gonna do it this time, on foot first, then car chase, or just car chase?" Eve asked.

"Foot chase, then car chase. It's so much more fun."

Dameon laughed, "Fun for you."

"Good luck you two," I called from my car.

We got into position. My car was up ahead, my keys in my hand, my gun in the other, and Eve and Dameon hot on my tail.

"Let the games begin," I said to myself.

With my hand tight on the gun, my legs pushing me closer to my car, I turned around quickly and fired the first shot.

* * *

**(Author's Note: I've been thinking, and it would be so awesome to have this part in Edward's point of view. This is my first attempt, so constructive criticism would be awesome, but no flaming please. I don't think I can handle that.)**

**Edward's Point of View**

* * *

After the announcements were made about us five being new students, we walked outside and split up - Alice went with Jasper, Rosalie with Emmett and I went alone.

I wandered past the library and admired the marble Greek-like columns and statues.

As I wandered around campus, so did my mind. Right now, my mind was a jumbled mess. Thoughts about this academy swirled around. What I had ahead of me, what the people were like, and _that girl_. For some reason, I can't get her face out of my head. Her deep chocolate brown eyes, her brown/black hair that looked like it was smooth as silk, and her pink, luscious, kissable-

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

I was suddenly pulled out of my thoughts by what I thought were... gun shots?

_BANG! BANG!_

I started to run for the source of the sound when I arrived at what looked like a huge obstacle track for cars.

Brown/black hair coloured my vision as I saw the same girl running away from two blondes that were chasing her. In her hand was a gun - at least I think so - and behind her, the other two were carrying guns too.

The girl turned around and aimed her gun at the blond girl, then _BANG!_ The blond girl moved out of the way and fired her own shot at. I quickly darted forward, getting ready to help out the brown-haired girl, but she twisted out of the way.

I slowed down to a walk and watched as she ran into her yellow Corvette. She revved the engine and sped down the street while the blond girl got inside a yellow Porsche and the blond guy into a red M3.

They followed her down the street firing shots at her car, which she maneuvered out of the way of easily – it looked easy at least. Suddenly she fishtailed around and fired her own shots.

_Oh wow, she's driving backwards... and she's heading straight for that wall!_ I started running again, not sure what I was going to do.

She pulled herself back inside her car and turned back around and drifted around to the other side of the track. She looked out the passenger window, and fired shots at the M3.

_PSHEW! PSHEW!_

She took out the M3's front and back tires with two shots. _She's really good._ The M3 swerved, and then came to a sudden halt. The driver got out of the car and ran towards the Porsche and got in the passenger's seat.

They chased her around the track firing shots at her car, her firing shots back, but neither one of them was giving up. She drifted around the corner again, but this time, she didn't keep on driving. She stopped in the middle of the street and climbed out of the car and started shooting.

_PSHEW! PSHEW! SCREEECH!_

The front tires of the Porsche were shot and then came to a sudden halt. The driver, the blond chick, got out of the car and aimed her gun at her, but wasn't fast enough to fire. Before she knew it, she was shot twice. The blond guy was out of the car a half-second later and was shot down as well.

I was finally at the track where they were when she started jumping up and down cheering.

"Ohhh, Bella's a bad ass, yes she is!" she screamed.

The other two got up and grinned at her, amused, when they noticed me. The blond guy quirked one of his eyebrows at me, "Why are you just standing there," he asked.

Suddenly _she_ turned around and I was stunned. Her brown/black hair swirled around her like in one of those hair commercials. Her eyes were bright and glowing with happiness and her smile was just beautiful.

"Hello? Are you still here in the real world?"

Her hand was in my face waving back in forth trying to get my attention, but I was still stunned by how gorgeous she was and her voice just made it worse.

"Um, hi," I rubbed the back of my neck nervously.

_Get a grip, Edward. Since when have you been nervous in front of a girl?_

The two blondes walked up beside her and smiled.

"I'm Bella," _she_ said.

Her name raced across my thoughts as I chanted it over and over. _Bella… it fits her well._

"This is Eve and Dameon," she said pointing towards the two blondes, "You're Edward right?"

My name just sounded so musical when it came from her lips.

"Yeah, I'm Edward. Nice to meet you all," I smiled a bit.

"Likewise, Edward, so, did you catch any of that?" Dameon asked.

"The training?" They all nodded. "Yes. Sorry about that though."

Bella laughed, "No worries. See anything you like?"

_You..._"Um, just the way you guys drive. It's phenomenal."

"Let me guess, you're one of those kids that just has _spectacular _talents and just so happened to run into our dear Shane, right?" Eve asked. Bella nudged her with her elbow and she just smiled back at her.

"I don't think I have spectacular talents, but I do have some good ones. I'm not sure how Shane found me. I think it was after a soccer game though," I answered feeling intimidated by her.

"SOCCER?!" they screamed. I nodded.

"Edward! Wanna play soccer later today? We have a game and we need just one more player. Please, Edward?" Bella asked me.

"S-sure, sounds like fun."

She hugged me, "Thank you so much, Edward. You won't regret this."

I hugged her back. "No problem." _I don't regret anything._

"So Dameon, Eve," she started when she let go of me, "let's talk about your outfits." she giggled.

Eve looked down at her shirt and gasped. "You used BLACK PAINT?!" she screamed then ran to her car. "BELLA!"

"Your car looks like a cheetah, Eve," Dameon laughed.

"Now Dameon, you are going to repaint and repair my M3, understand?" she asked him.

He nodded, "Yeah Bella, after I get this paint out of my clothes. Did we even hit you once?"

She checked herself over, "Nope, but you got my car... I should go clean that."

She turned around, looked at me, and smiled. "What?" I asked.

"So Edward, wanna go and check out some cars?"

I shrugged, "Sure."

I climbed into the passenger seat of her Corvette and before I could buckle up, she floored.

"Um, are you going to crash?" I asked horrified.

She laughed, "You saw me drive. I'm not going to crash."

I sucked in a deep breath, trying not to scream, as she fishtailed around and started driving backwards into an underground garage. The entire time, she just laughed at me, her eyes sparkling.

Finally, we came to a sudden halt and I threw myself out of the car.

"LAND!" I screamed.

Bella got out of the car gracefully just as Eve and Dameon pulled into the garage.

"So Edward, how'd you like driving with our dear Bella?" Eve asked.

"Must… breathe…" they laughed at my reaction to Bella's frightening driving abilities.

"Don't worry Edward," Bella said as she knelt down beside me, handing me a water bottle, "you'll get used to it eventually. I mean, with practice, you'll learn to love the speed and the feel behind the wheel."

I smiled at her, "Thanks, but I don't think I'm going to be ready for that anytime soon."

She laughed, "You will be… I know it." She helped me up off the ground. But when my hand touched hers, I felt a jolt of electricity run through my arm. I looked up to see if she felt it too. Her eyes were guarded, like she was scared to show any emotion.

"Hey, um, I'm going to my room now. I'll catch you guys later. I'm sure you can show Edward the rest of campus." Then she just walked off.

I frowned, "Did I do something?"

Eve sadly shook her head. "No, it's not your fault, don't worry."

Dameon ran after her while Eve stayed with me. _I must have done something to make her leave so quickly. _

"So Edward, what are your classes?" she asked me, a little bit enthusiastic.

"Um… I have Philosophy, Gym, Weapons 101 and, wait. What's this?" I showed her my schedule and her eyes brightened.

"Oh Edward, that, you'll have to find out for yourself, because I can't tell you."

"Why not?" I asked her.

She laughed, "I just can't. You'll find out tomorrow. Stay patient, well, at least for a day." She looked at her watch and gasped, "OH! I'm sorry Edward, but I have to train this kid and I'm already late. I'll see you later. If you want to go and see Bella, she's lives in the Warren Building, top floor."

We went our separate ways; she went to train the kid and I went to go and find Bella's dorm. I followed Eve's directions and soon I was standing in front of a wooden door. I was about to knock when Dameon opened the door.

"I knew you were going to come," Dameon said grimly.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yay! Well, there's the chapter. Thanks for sticking with me so far. I'll seriously try harder to update. Promise.**

**Alice!**

**PS. Please review. It actually motives me to write. I mean, I don't want to write a story that no one will read. Thanks again.**


End file.
